The Beauty Of Asgard
by desdemonaarchibald
Summary: Desdemona Archibald has married Thor Odinson, the protector and Prince of Asgard. Their life together will be marveled throughout battles untold. ThorxOC oneshot OOC Thor


The metallic ring of swords clashing against each other lead me to the sparring room where I guessed my husband Thor and my son Styrke were practicing. I leant against the door frame and watched them duel; while my husband has strength and experience on his side, Styrke was agile and his moves flowed with ease.

You smiled as you watched the match continue until you felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned to see your friend, Sif. "Good morrow, (name)."

"Good morrow Sif." You replied, inclining your head in a bow, the greeting still seemed a little unfamiliar on your lips even though you had lived in Asgard for two years.  
Sif regarded you with a smile as if she knew of your discomfort before motioning her head to the arena, "Men do not know of how to battle properly, I believe. Why do we not engage in a proper duel and show them how it is done, daughter of Bellona?"

You smiled at your first Asguardian friend, "I would be honoured, Lady Sif." As your mother was Bellona, the Roman Goddess of War, you were up to par with the children of Mars at Camp Jupiter, however your strengths also extended to strategizing and so far none of your plans had failed.

Your older half-sister, Reyna, had taken upon herself to look after you until she believed that you were skilled enough to look after yourself although there were a few times she paired you up with some children of Mars just to see how you would fare against them. Reyna was now immortal and living with your mother as your mother's lieutenant and in a relationship with the elfish fire starter from the Greek Camp, Leo Valdez.

Pulling your mind back to the present, you followed Sif into the arena and pulled the hairclip from your hair that your mother had given you for your twentieth birthday and bent it backwards. Instantly it transformed into the sword you had trained with and you took your stance opposite Sif.

Her left leg twitched before she threw herself at you with a yell and you whirled around, aiming the sword at her side which she deflected easily. Sif slashed at your legs causing you to dance backward before surging forward again and aiming a blow at her arm before twisting your arm and flipping the sword upside down, so the hilt was raised and hitting Sif on the collarbone with it.

You had failed to notice though, that Sif had split her sword in two and as you hit her on the collarbone with yours, she aimed her hilt of her sword for your shoulder and hit you with it. The both of you backed away, hissing in pain and rubbing your respective injuries as you watched the other move.

When you thought your shoulder wouldn't cause a problem, it was your turn to charge Sif. For the next few minutes it was duck, slash and parry until you saw an opening and you took it. Your sword tangled with Sif's and you flicked your wrist so that both swords fell with a clatter onto the ground.

Without any conscious thought you removed the bracelet from your arm and in your grip it changed into a dagger and as you pressed your dagger to Sif's throat, you felt her own press against your throat.

"It seems we are equal on the battle field." Sif laughed as she removed her dagger from your throat.

"That it does." You replied as you slipped the dagger into your left hand and it became a bracelet, which you slid onto your wrist.

Fandral's clapping startled you and you turned around to see him leaning on the door frame, "I wonder if all Romans fight like you. If they did, why Asgard might have another immortal Roman living with an Asguardian warrior."

You smiled at the friendly warrior, "The Roman style is very similar among those who choose to learn it."

Sif smiled as she caught the reference to the children of Venus. It wasn't that you disliked them, it was just the fact that many of them couldn't be bothered fighting as they put too much effort into their appearance and looked down on the campers that learnt to fight.

"May you do me the honour of a battle, Lady Sif?" Fandral questioned, unsheathing his sword.

"We shall duel another time, Fandral." You said, before bowing to Sif and thanking her for the duel as you handed her back her sword after you recovered it from where it had landed.

You looked back as you exited the arena, to see Sif charging the frightened warrior. You smiled; Sif was truly a force to be reckoned with when she fought.

Your legs took you to your husband's and your bedchambers and with a sigh you sat on the bed; trying to get your breath back. Smiling, you closed your eyes and remembered the first time you met Thor. He had crash landed in the Roman camp after fighting what he called a Bilgesnipe, much to Octavian's displeasure. Although Octavian's opinion had changed when he found out whom Thor was and constantly sought out his company and advice.

It had bothered you that all the daughters of Venus and some of the other female campers were fawning over him simply because of his good looks. Thor had found you one day, fighting with three of the children of Mars at the same time and had been so awed that he simply stood to the side and watched.

After your duel had finished, Thor had come up to you and asked your name. When you replied, it was a little shaky and you had inwardly cursed yourself for sounding like one of the girls you despised. When you told Reyna what had happened, she burst out laughing.  
You had stormed from the cabin, muttering about "useless older half-sisters" and you had unintentionally walked into Thor. After apologising, you and Thor had begun to talk and you learnt that the myths were a little bit inaccurate.

Your first date was a week later and to your surprise the daughters of Venus were all clamouring to help you get ready for your date with Thor. You took refuge in your cabin where your sister advised you to just be yourself and wear a bit of make-up but not too much.

You were startled from your thoughts when your son ran into your room. "I'm sorry to disturb you mother, but I think father might kill Uncle Loki."

You sighed and got up. "Stay here." You commanded your son before trying to locate your husband. It wasn't hard as you could hear his yells from down the hall. "BROTHER! THAT TASK WAS GIVEN TO ME WHEN MY WIFE BIRTHED MY SON! IT WAS NOT YOUR TASK TO UNDERTAKE."

In contrast to his brother, Loki's voice remained calm, "Thor. He came to me asking. You were busy that day, do you not recall? He is not a young child any more, in fact he is an adult in more ways than one."

"ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT MY SON HAS LAIN WITH A WOMAN?!"

At this point, you wanted to bang your head against a wall repeatedly but you continued walking until you could see Thor and Loki.

"Brother that is not my information to share. Although, I do believe it is somewhat hypocritical for you to try and pry into your son's life when at his age you were much more…cavalier in your exploits."

You saw your husband reach out his hand, no doubt calling for his hammer, Mjolnir and you saw Loki heave a sigh as you walked up to them.

Loki smiled slightly when he saw you approach and Thor dropped his hand and pulled you to his side. "My love…"

"I heard what happened, Thor. You don't need to be angry; Loki was trying to help out. It is not his fault that Styrke came to him asking."

Thor sighed and nodded, "Forgive me brother. I was just worried…."

"About your son. I understand, brother. I would do the same thing if I found out my daughter, Eira, had questions that I was not able to answer." Loki replied and raised a hand in farewell before transforming into a wolf and running to his daughter's room.

"How has your day fared, my beautiful wife?" Thor asked, pulling you into an embrace.

"Fine, thank you." Your voice was muffled as your head was on his chest, but your husband seemed to get the message as you felt his smile when he buried his head in your hair.

You and your husband stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until you heard a yell of victory and Fandral yelling in pain "I submit, I submit. Never again will I challenge the Lady Sif!"

Your husband smirked at the antics of his friends and you smiled before whispering, "He'll challenge her again tomorrow."

Your husband's booming laugh echoed through all the halls before he said "I am truly glad my fight with the Bilgesnipe enabled me to meet you (name). You and my son have made my life complete and for that I can never thank you enough. I am even gladder that my father made you immortal so you can stay by my side forever."


End file.
